Torn Between Two: Me & You
by chinaSAURUS
Summary: Itachi thought he wanted Sasuke. But after 200 years of blunt dislike on Sasuke's side he gives up. Now he wants his little brother's help in getting a certain blonde boy. I really suck at summaries and titles. SasuNaru, ItaSasu, ItaNaru
1. Prologue

Myah:CUE EERIE...OKAY TECHNO MUSIC!!!!!!!!!!

Prologue

He slithered into the throng of sweaty bodies. The taller man watched the pale teen move his body to the rhythm. His lanky hips swayed, hands were beckoning the young man toward him. Instead of moving closer to his unsuspecting victim, Itachi gripped the teen's wrists and led him outside. He stepped into the shadows pulling the scrawny boy with him.

"I've waited a long time for you." His breath tickled the younger Uchiha's ear.

"Oh really," He moved closer to his brother, laying his head on the taller man's chest. "Now that you have me what will you do?"

"I'll keep you with me forever." His voice was somewhat harsher but the boy against him didn't notice.

"Forever huh? Sorry I don't do-"He was cut off by a glimmer in the dark. He tilted his head to see what was shining so brightly near Itachi's mouth. Itachi's grip on his wrists tightened.

He struggled against the iron hold but it did nothings. Itachi shushed his brother and kissed his neck lovingly. His mouth moved over pale skin searching. He found Sasuke's pulse. The quickening beat's of the younger Uchiha's heart was deafening in the vampire's ears. Deafening and intoxicating.

"Forever won't seem so long sweetheart." Sasuke felt Itachi's smile and his breath caught as something sharp pricked his neck. He screamed as Itachi sank his fangs further in the soft flesh where his chin met his neck. Something hot moved over his neck lapping up the blood flowing out of his veins and onto his white skin. He felt sick and weak. He groaned as his strength weakened little by little until he could no longer support his own weight. He fell against his brother welcoming the hollow blackness that engulfed him.

"You'll thank me when it's over." Itachi's blood stained mouth finally left Sasuke's neck. He looked triumphantly at his little brother.

"Aniki….." He murmured and fell into the emptiness surrounding him.

That night Sasuke Uchiha died. And was reborn.

Two centuries later:

"You bore me." A deep voice crept across the room to a black lounge chair where Sasuke laid reading. He rolled his eyes and flipped the page. The other vampire across from him growled.

"You took my life away and gave me unwanted immortality. I am aloud to bore you _Aniki_." It was not longer a term of endearment between the brothers but a bitter reminder of all in their past. _He killed our entire family just to see if he could and yet I still loved him, looked everywhere for him. And when I find him…he takes everything away. _

"I didn't lie at least. I told you forever didn't I?" His insufferable grin just angered the teenager more.

"I. Don't. Do. Forever." He said it slowly. They had this argument everyday for two centuries. He'd seen his friends die, think he was dead and watched generation after generation of their descendants die as well. Some peaceful deaths, some noble. He had an odd feeling being so old and seeing things that would have happened well after he died.

"I have a plan that will help us both."

"I highly doubt you could think of anything to make me happy at this point." He flipped another page, reading while the older Uchiha spoke.

"I want a new one. But I shall keep you don't worry. It's a win-win situation."

"Oh joy you take someone else's life _and _keep me in my misery? I can't wait to see the poor sucker."

"Oh you know him. He's loud, cute, secretly talented, and very unloved. I think we should show him some." Itachi had a look on his face that reminded Sasuke of a man with pedophilic thoughts on his mind. Which he probably did. Well over two hundred years old and going after some boy no doubt sixteen or seventeen.

"And even if I object I have to help you?"

Itachi nodded.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked warily.

Myah: Prologue cliff hangers. Don't you hate those? I do.

Bethany: You wrote it dumbnut!

Myah: Yea well NEH!

Bethany: Why lord why? Don't I pray, go to church, do well in school, respect my parents? Why stick this psycho on me?

Myah: I'm awesome you know it. Some eyeliner, delinquency, and emoer friends and you could be just like me.

Bethany: Kill me now!!!! Oh yea please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Myah: I don't own anything. Because if I did Naruto so wouldn't be rated PG and everyone would have come out of the closest by now. All I own in this is the story line plot thingy.

Sasuke stared with utter disgust at his brother and his new boyfriend. _Naruto Uzamaki._ _Fuck him._ Was all Sasuke could think. It was odd how much he hated the short blonde boy for no reason. At least no reason he knew. It wasn't fair somehow. How much he hated someone for just being… he didn't even know. Maybe it was because he looked different from everyone one with his small lithe body, bright blonde hair, and idiotic yet seemingly deep cerulean eyes. Sasuke had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Hinata plop herself next to him and shake her short blue-black hair. Her eyes filled with something that looked like mischief.

"Sasuke." She sighed. "Why don't you dance with him? Talk to him? Show some civility toward him?" At first Sasuke thought she was talking about Naruto but then he realized it was his brother she wanted him to get along with.

"Either you have no brain cells left to all that pocky you smoke or you are just plain obtuse Hinata."

She pretended to look hurt by his remark. Then shrugged it off to go dance with Kiba. He returned to his dreamlike trance while he thought of probable reasons of why Naruto irked him so. Again he didn't realize it when someone came to sit next to him. He looked up but only saw spiky blonde hair. He lowered his eyes to wide uncertain pure blue ones. He tried not to show his disappointment that Naruto had decided to sit next to him. Of all the places he could have sat in the whole Hyuga main house mansion he had to choose the one next to Sasuke.

"So…uhm… are you having fun?" Naruto's voice was somewhat squeaky and that just pissed Sasuke off even more.

"Do I look like I'm having fun?" He plastered an obviously fake smile on and turned to Naruto. He shook his head and looked down, clearly embarrassed. He couldn't figure why every time he saw the Uchiha he was so angry. Naruto sighed and decided to not put himself through the torture of trying to make small talk with Sasuke and returned to Itachi's side. All though for the rest of the night his gaze kept returning to the brooding Uchiha who decidedly stared out of the window towards nothing in particular.

The car ride home was brutal. Naruto was crammed in the backseat between a fish wannabe and a TG while Sasuke sat in the passenger's seat. Itachi was driving at his normal 160 MPH and scaring the hell out of Naruto. He always drove much too fast to be legal… or safe. But after Itachi had dropped off his friends and his little brother Naruto felt somewhat giddy. He scrambled into the front seat like a little kid and beamed at his older boyfriend. Itachi looked over at him and caressed his cheek with that soft smile that he saved for him when they were alone. Naruto loved it when no one else was around. Itachi showed a side that no one but Sasuke and Naruto had ever seen before. A gentle concerned side. Naruto thought it was because beneath his cold exterior and his ruthlessness their was a sweet and kind man who only wanted to please people but thought that showing no emotion was the only way. Naruto cuddle up to Itachi as he drove him home. When the bright yellow Porsche pulled up to the somewhat ratty apartment Naruto let out a tiny whine of disapproval. He wanted more time with the older man.

Itachi laughed quietly to Naruto's protest. He pulled the tiny boy into his lap and kissed his lips quickly. Naruto clutched his shirt like a child and let out a cry of something. Itachi took Naruto's chin between his forefinger and thumb and brought up his face so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Naruto was shaking now. His head, hid shoulders, his whole body. He tried not to cry but he knew what was coming. He knew what would happen and every time it happened it left him feeling unimportant and empty.

"Please don't do this to me again?" He whispered and held Itachi closer to him, burying his face into the hollow space between Itachi's neck and shoulder. "I don't want to be alone."

"Naruto you're not alone. I'm here." Itachi said in the most convincing voice he could. He tried to soothe the boy but failed.

"You're going to leave me. You do it every night." His voice was filed with panic and rising by the second. He became frantic knowing that if he acted this way he could guilt Itachi into staying for just a little longer. Not much but that few seconds he could scrounge up with his childish antics would be enough to get him through the night. Although Itachi was trying his hardest to calm down his boyfriend they could both sense his detachment. They both knew he didn't want this any longer. That Itachi had given up long before Naruto had even realized.

"Do you feel sorry for me?" Naruto asked; raising his face to Itachi's. His tears were tear stained and his eyes were red a puffy. He lifted his body and placed his lips over Itachi's. not kissing him but enjoying the feel of the other's cool lips against his own for the last time. Itachi tried to kiss him but Naruto pulled away. He slumped back into the passenger's seat feeling numb. He looked back at Itachi one more time. The man didn't even have the decency to look sorry or upset. It was over and no matter how many tantrums Naruto threw he knew it. But as he climbed out of the sporty little car he couldn't feel sorry. He felt hurt. He felt betrayed. He felt everything you were supposed to feel when you broke up with someone you really liked except sorry. Not sorry for Itachi or himself. All he felt was empty. He trudged up the stairs and waved half heartedly at Kiba who was more than a little occupied with Hinata on the couch anyway. Well he wouldn't be getting any sleep. He slammed his bed room door shut and fell into the bright orange sheets of his twin bed. He could no longer feel his legs.

He tried to think of something to cheer him up from his loneliness but all that he could think of was Sasuke. His cold, unresponsive, empty eyes, pale skin; the way he could just command a room or people's attention whether he tried or wanted to or not. He sat up and looked for his sketch pad. He had given up drawing long ago when he was in junior high and rarely had the time or inspiration to draw but for the past six months he had dated Itachi had burned Sasuke's image in his head. Every line of his face every way his face changed with the two expressions he possessed. How his eyes squinted when he tired to read things close to his face. As the pencil flew across the sketch paper Naruto seemed to forget completely about Itachi and focused on Sasuke. There was one time when he had a conversation that consisted of more than a grunt from Sasuke and a very long uncomfortable silence. It was when Naruto had first met Itachi. He had been at the park with Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, and Ino. They hadn't been doing anything in particular but then from the squeals coming from Sakura and Ino he knew that Sasuke Uchiha must have been coming. But when he turned he saw Sasuke's older brother. He had been hovering around Naruto for a while and Naruto was tired of it. So he initiated a conversation that ended in a date. A couple of minutes after Itachi had lefts Naruto flustered and confused Sasuke came walking idly down the path. He had looked at Naruto with such hate it was kind of scary. Naruto tried to look away from him. And he felt the warning Sasuke wanted to tell him. Felt that Sasuke really didn't want Naruto with his brother.

Okay so it wasn't an actual conversation with words but it seemed to be the only time they had really talked. In a way. Naruto stared down at the picture he had drawn of Sasuke. He must have been paying way too much attention to him because he had even gotten that little wrinkle between his eyebrows when he frowned and the way his mouth slightly turned down. Naruto held it close to his heart and stared out of his window. He felt a pang of pain. He looked down at the sketch again the out to the midnight sky.

"Why do you hate me so much when all I've done is love you?"


End file.
